1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a remote control for a television set which is of the type that has digit keys for the direct entry of a select channel but no channel "up" or "down" keys. Also, the software/programming of the remote control of the present invention be used in a remote control which has a channel "up" or "down" to "automate" the process of scanning channels thereby reducing the number of button/key presses required from the user.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99.
Heretofore a variety of remote controls both dedicated and universal have been proposed for operating televisions, VCR and other consumer electronic equipment. Typically, such remote controls are provided with a keypad or keyboard with digit keys thereon and some with alphabet keys thereon.
In the United States most remote control devices also have channel "UP", channel "DOWN", volume "UP" and volume keys.
However in Europe and other countries around the world channel "UP" and channel "DOWN" keys often are not provided even though it is desirable to have this function. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter the remote control of the present invention has circuitry and executable programs which, upon detection of a special "SCAN" command such as by the depression of a certain key, e.g., a "SCAN" key, on the keypad automatically starts a step-through-channels operation pausing briefly at each channel and continuing without requiring any further input, e.g., the pressing of a key, by the user until commanded by the user to stop scanning, such as by the user depressing a key or taking other action.
This feature is desirable even for remote controls that have channel "UP" and channel "DOWN" keys since the ability to automate the process of scanning channels reduces the number of key or button presses required to be made by the user.